The Aftermath
by HPfanfics
Summary: Hermione and Ron have just seen each other for the first time in months, Ron has just shown up on her doorstep, asking for forgivness but when Hermione finds out about his new life, will she be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

The rain was what awoke Hermione Granger on that dull, dreary, Monday morning. She had been having a rather unpleasant dream, about Ron, most of her dreams these days were about Ron, she tried to forget about him, but she couldn't, for once in her life, she wasn't in control, and that, made her want to pull her own bushy brown hair right out her own head.

Hermione knew she should forget about him, and she'd been trying, hard. She'd gone on numerous dates, which _should _have gone well, but she found herself talking about Ron the whole time, something she knew was completely inappropriate, but you never do forget your first love, not really. They're always there in the back your head, and you compare everyone else to them.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she never was once she was woken up, sometimes, it would be useful, she'd get work done, clean up a little, but today was not one of those days. She made her way toward the kitch, her flat was small, so it wasn't too long of a walk,Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she wanted in the kitchen, but tea was always a good choice, so she made her way toward the kettle, flicked the switch and waited for it to boil. Hermione didn't like to use magic, not after the battle. She only used it when she really needed to. It just didn't seem right, it brought back too many memories.

She did miss doing magic, it was something she used to enjoy, but it didn't feel right, not without Ron by her side, complimenting her skills, he always used to make her blush when he did that, he had that impact on her, which she hated. She loved being independent, but with Ron..she just became this vulnerable girl she hardly recognized. He changed her.

Hermione - completely forgetting about the tea - went back to loose herself in a good book. She planned on spending the day reading this book, reading usually cheered her up, nine times out of ten, it made her forget about her troubles, and worry about the person in the book, - she found that fascinating, being able to care so much for a character- the book was much more interesting than her current life, though it felt like she was in a sad romance story, though she knew nothing romantic was going on in her life.

Hermione missed Ron more than words could describe, she knew she ought to tell him that, but she couldn't, she didn't know where he was for a start, but she didn't have the courage. She knew that sounded pathetic, considering she fought in the battle of Hogwarts. They had broken up for a reason, a good one at that. They'd both agreed that was the best thing to do. They wanted different things.

Hermione was terrified at the time, she didn't want kids to grow up in the world she did, but naturally Ron did, to be fair, it was the only world he knew. But when Hermione thought about it, _really _thought about it, she wouldn't mind her kids growing up in the world she had. The world was a better place now, much safer than it had been, if only she'd realized that at the time.

The rain seemed to get louder, perfect for the man who was walking up the path to Hermione's house. He was wearing a maroon jumper, with the letter R imprinted on the front, it stretched over his chest, he was clearly growing out of it. If you passed him on the street you'd think nothing of him, except that he was crazy for not having an umbrella, but if you stopped, and studied his face, you'd know he was nervous, so nervous in fact that he was sweating, even in this weather.

Ron hadn't seen Hermione for months, he'd been staying in Shell Cottage, trying to decide what to do. He still hadn't decided, not really, there wasn't anything to say. They'd said it all during the fight. _Too much if you ask me. _The rain beat down upon his ginger hair, making it drip onto his nose. He was hoping Hermione's house was heated, if she let him in, that is.

Ron took a deep breath, lifted his arm, and knocked on the door. He was praying no one would answer, he was just so unprepared. He felt as if he might cry when he saw her, which would be stupid, considering they were supposed to be friends, and least thats what they decided. But they hadn't talked since they'd broken up, a casual _Hi _while passing each other in diagon alley, but nothing major. He could hear footsteps on the stairs, another deep breath, the door unlocked, another deep breath, the door opened, and he was breathless.

The girl, or rather woman, who stood before him was flawless. She looked almost as shocked as he did. He smiled, trying to seem as calm as possible, and because he felt it he said more than he should she would hear his voice cracking he simply said, "Hi."


	2. Chapter 2  Hurt

**Sorry for its shortness, I'm tired. There'll be another one soon. **

The rain beat down on Hermione Granger's face, and it felt refreshing. She could hardly believe her eyes. Ronald Weasley stood before her, the little boy whom she had met on the train all those years ago, the man she'd hoped to marry only months earlier. He looked more muscular, and he'd gotten a haircut. But he'd probably gotten hundreds of those since she'd seen him last

Ron stared at Hermione, she looked fragile. Which was odd, since she was one of bravest people he knew. Never the less, she looked gorgeous. Something he'd always been amazed by, even at her worse, she looked absolutely gorgeous. "So are you going to let me in, or let me die of pneumonia?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. He wasn't sure, but he hoped humour would help him in this particular situation.

Hermione nodded, feeling the dampness of her clothes. She stood back letting Ron pass her. It was too surreal to do anything else. Plus she had a list of questions she wanted to ask him. She knew she should probably hit him, but instead she let him into her house.

Ron made his way toward the couch, where he flicked the on switch on the TV, instantly becoming entranced. He sat down on the couch, and start watching _Sex and the City. _Hermione turned on the kettle, as she waited for it to boil she paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do or say, she'd prepared speech after speech, but she never expected she would see him again. "So, this is more than just pictures, yeah?" Rons voice called from the living room.

"Yeah." Hermione called back, as the kettle boiled. She made the tear, her hands shaking ever so slightly, she was sure she'd put far too much sugar into Ron's cup, but she couldn't be bothered making a new one. The scolding hot cups felt soothing against her damp skin as she made her way toward Ron. He was sitting wide eyed and open mouthed as he watched. Hermione was thankful it was just a conversation that was going on.

She passed Ron his tea as she sat down beside him, reaching across him for the remote control. She felt like she was violating him, thought she had lay across his lap many a time as she read a book, this seemed weird, different. "You wouldn't like this show." Hermione flicked through the channels, leaving Ron even more amazed.

She finally decided to leave a documentary on. Ron soon got bored and started trying to get the remote off Hermione. "No!" She laughed pulling it away form him, "Hermione, this is bloody boring." Ron was smiling as he dived for the remote, as he did he spilled tea all over Hermione. "Merlins Beard Ron! You're dead!" Ron hopped off the cough and started running, not knowing where he was going.

Hermione jumped up after him, and ran after him, "Come back!" She called laughing, "Never!" Ron replied, speeding up. Hermione laughed as she chased him he had just reached the top step when she tripped, "Hermione!"

Next thing she knew, she was in Ron's arms, just as she hoped, Hermione started laughing, as did Ron. It was such a weird feeling, something Hermione hadn't felt in a long time.

_Knock...Knock _Hermione and Ron pulled apart, smiling once more at each other. Hermione walked down the stairs, she felt better than she had done for months. And she knew it was all because of Ron. She knew she should have hit him, or something to show her anger toward him, but right now, she was glad she hadn't. Hermione opened the door, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hello?" Hermione said, not recognizing the person that stood before her. She was tall, dark haired and tanned, her eyes were dark brown and she was beautiful. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked, "Yes, yeah, is um - Is Ron there?" She asked, peering past Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt something in the pit of her stomach, realization. "Who are you?" She asked, though she was dreading the answer.

"I'm Lizzie, his girlfriend." She smiled, Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Really? Well hi, I'm Hermione." She was trying to sound as clam as possible, while on the inside she was screaming, screaming at herself for being so naive. "Ron!" Hermione called ever so sweetly, "Yeah Her-" Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Your girlfriend is here." Ron ran down the stairs, "Well, bye Ron!" Hermione said pulling him into a hug, she made sure her hair was covering her mouth as she whispered, "Don't ever talk to me again."


End file.
